


worrying eats at the heart

by thelittleglaceon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Takes Place Between Day 9 and 10, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: “I’ll come back no matter what...”“I’ll text you... I’ll be in contact.”“Then bye...”





	worrying eats at the heart

**Author's Note:**

> takes place between days 9 and 10 on yoosung's route  
> i couldn't stand not knowing what's going to happen so im taking things into what i can minorly control
> 
> aka this is how my character (sky) is reacting to this whole bullshit;;  
> mystic messenger gives me feels

_ “I’ll come back no matter what...” _

_ “I’ll text you... I’ll be in contact.” _

_ “Then bye...” _

 

#  ⭐

She flips through the unforgotten chat messages that were sent just hours before.

 

In the dark, the only thing that illuminates Rika’s bare apartment is the artificial light that comes from her phone’s screen. Sky sits lays on the hardwood floor, a thick quilt underneath her, as she’s filled to the brim with worry. Her heart beats painfully in her chest, every pump is audible - almost echoing throughout the studio.

 

The phone screen turns off with a click of a button and leaves her concealed within the gloom of the night. She idly wonders if  _ Unknown  _ would show up and if he would be able to see her.

 

That hacker group 707 and Yoosung are investigating...

It’s suppose to have ties to Unknown and the reasons she was brought to Rika, to the RFA, to... Yoosung.

 

Sky wants to scream, the pain of being unable to help the one she cares for... It’s excruciating. She’d much rather run out of this damned apartment and find Yoosung and 707 herself. She’d find them and... And she’d drive them the hell out of wherever they were, to safety, to... To her and to the other RFA members.

 

Who gave a damn about what happened to anything else?

_ Their  _ safety is the biggest priority. Not... Not a silly little party.

 

Sky blinks.

She turns over to stare at the ceiling.

 

Yoosung wouldn’t think like that, would he?

 

All of the other members... Jaehee, Zen, 707, and even Jumin were counting on this party. Counting on  _ her  _ to make it special. Counting on 707 and Yoosung to make sure that  _ her  _ efforts wouldn’t be in vain.

 

She wonders what would happen if she never arrived, decided to ignore Unknown’s messages, and never met any of the members of the RFA. She would’ve never made any of the friends that she holds so dearly, despite only knowing them for a little more than a week at most, and she would’ve never met Yoosung.

 

Would it be better? Would he be safe, happy, if Sky never got involved?

 

She bites her lip, thinking.

 

_ There’s no reasonable way to answer that,  _ she finally answers herself.

 

Sky turns on her phone light again, narrowing her eyes to adjust from the sudden illumination in the dark room. It opens at Yoosung and her’s messages.

 

707 and Yoosung left 14:00... That was early in the afternoon... They said they’d be back by morning the next day. 

 

Under that knowledge, they’d likely be back in a few hours. It’s already 3:34 in the morning, she notes as she looks at her phone’s clock. They’ll be back soon, they have to be back soon. 

 

Sky suddenly gets a thought pop into her head.

 

Pulling off the blanket on her form, she shivers at the warmth that is suddenly taken away. She takes a deep breath and moves off of her makeshift bed on the ground, the cold ground being ever so present on her bare knees. She sits up and crosses her arms together.

 

She’s never been religious in her entire life but, just this once, she prays for Yoosung and Luciel’s safety.

 

#  ⭐

It’s never a good idea to run the day on only three hours of sleep but Sky can’t find the motivation to care at the moment.

 

The glum attitude of Rika’s apartment from the night is gone once she awakes. It’s nice to have bright sunlight shine on her when she first wakes up, the thoughts from last night gone from her memory for just a moment, and she has a smile on her face when her first thoughts of the morning are of Yoosung.

 

Yoosung’s beautiful, shining eyes... The ones that speak to her, even through pixels on a small screen, how much he seems to care about the world and how  _ lucky  _ she is to have those eyes stare at her with his affection. His cute voice; it always seems to bring a smile to Sky’s face no matter how bad the day may become.

 

She really likes him. 

And...

He really likes her back.

 

She thinks of the photo he sent her, the one with the light blush on his face and with the roses in his hand. She remembered wanting to cry from happiness of how happy she was, how grateful she was to meet this boy, and how she’d never let him go. 

 

Every moment since she’d met the RFA members, she’s wanted to meet them more. The longing grows more painful with every passing day, especially with Yoosung’s confession to her, and the fact that the party is tomorrow makes her heart jump hoops.

 

She wakes up in a peaceful way, despite the dark shadows underneath her eyes and the cramp in her back from too many nights of falling asleep on a wooden floor.

 

Then Sky remembers the rest of the story.

 

Almost slipping on the floor, she jumps up and runs to her charger on the other end of Rika’s living room. She quickly turns on her phone, praying and hoping for a message from Yoosung - to ease her worries and to make her feel silly for worrying too much about that situation. 

 

But there’s no such comfort.

 

#  ⭐

The day is spent with the chat open, with idle talk from Zen and Jaehee - both trying to reassure her that everything’s going to be okay. She pretends she’s okay, sending them words of encouragement to not worry about her or the party, while she cries on the couch staring at old messages from when days were better.

 

She has no right to feel so somber, she thinks, but she isn’t sure what else she can do. Sky’s not the type to believe in the worst or even the best possible outcome; however, the thought of hearing if  _ anything  _ happened to her friends breaks her heart in the most painful way imaginable.

 

Unintentionally, she skips breakfast and lunch. 

 

It’s 17:30 when Yoosung finally logs back on.

 

#  ⭐

_ “Sky.” _

_ “My precious girl.” _

 

Her heart is torn in two.

 

#  ⭐

Nothing good could’ve came out of going to that damned hideout.

 

Sky reiterates that to herself a million times over.

 

Yoosung’s voice was dulled, almost to the point where it was lifeless. Sky felt so happy to just be hearing from him once more that she couldn’t find it in herself to point out what was wrong.

 

Yoosung... He was somewhere, around a lot of people, and had to go almost as soon as he called.

 

She knows that he’s trying to play an act, to make her not worry about him like she is, but there’s nothing that can ease the deep seed of anguish that’s encased within her soul.

 

But...

She’ll see him tomorrow, he promised her that.

 

707’s messages were even more lifeless compared to Yoosung’s. 

All she wants to know is  _ what the actual hell happened.  _ It doesn’t matter if they can’t tell her the specifics but for the love of god just tell her if they’re both actually okay.

 

Nothing is...

Nothing...

 

She needs to...

She notices the time.

 

She needs to sleep a little more.

 

Tomorrow is the party...

Sky will know everything tomorrow.

 

With a shaky breath and trembling hands, she sends a message to Yoosung. She won’t see his reply until she wakes up but... She needs to have him know this. No matter what happens, she... She needs him to know.

 

_ Sky: Yoosung. _

_ Sky: I just want you to know... _

_ Sky: I love you. _

_ Sky: I wanted to wait until I saw you in person, but... You should know that. _

_ Sky: I love you with all of my heart. _

**Author's Note:**

> as i haven't beaten the game (yet) please don't post any spoilers! thank you!!!


End file.
